Various types of directable clamping light stands are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a directable clamping light stand able to be clamped to an extant object or surface, with an extant trouble lamp releasably clamped aloft a directable shaft, the directable shaft moveable between a plurality of positions, whereby the trouble lamp may be repositioned expediently, and securely supported among the plurality of positions, upon the directable shaft, as desired.